


Идеальный

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Сериал все-таки не продлили и казалось бы, можно было предугадать или перестать надеться раньше, но все равно больно почему-то."Детективному холистическому агентству Дирка Джетли" от всего сердца.





	Идеальный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marla666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/gifts).



Тодд и забыл каково это — оборачиваться и не видеть рядом Дирка. Забыл, что значит не ловить на себе сияющий взгляд знакомых серых глаз. Забыл как это — не слышать громкое и радостное: “Тодд! Ты пришел!”. Забыл, что значит — не иметь лучшего друга. Как вообще раньше он жил без самого необходимого — без друга?

И сейчас… Сейчас Тодд не знает, что сказать или что сделать. Фара ласково гладит его по плечу и говорит, что “все будет хорошо”. Какая ужасающая ложь! Дирк бы никогда не стал врать, не стал бы говорить такое. Он бы честно признался: “Тодд, мы в полной заднице”. Дирк всегда говорил “мы”, всегда думал о Тодде, о его интересах, о его чувствах. И это было так естественно. Никто никогда так не заботился о Тодде, как Дирк. Звучит смешно. Возможно, кто-то скажет, как можно о ком-то заботиться, если не в состоянии позаботиться о себе? Тодд бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо, потому что не раз и не два Дирк защищал своего друга, поддерживал, когда приходилось совсем туго, улыбался, когда было невыносимо грустно, жертвовал собой только для того, чтобы Тодд был цел. И пусть Дирк временами казался смешным, нелепым, неловким. На самом деле, он был лучшим. Был идеальным.

Но Тодд никогда не говорил ему об этом. Разве что в краткий миг, когда розовые треугольники рассыпались по ангару волшебным дождем, Тодд позволил себе выпустить таивщуюся в груди нежность, чтобы потом надежно запереть. Ведь все понятно без слов, не так ли? Ведь Дирк почти экстрасенс. Он понимает. Он знает! Тодду отчаянно хочется верить в это.

— Тодд, пойдем, — негромко зовет Фара, касаясь его запястья. Она смотрит с такой грустью, с такой болью. Так может смотреть только человек, у которого внутри пустота и горе.

— Уже поздно. Зачем торчать в офисе? Пойдем, тебе нужен отдых, — последняя фраза Фары звучит так безнадежно, как будто она не верит в то, что ее слова будут услышаны.

Тодд недоуменно смотрит на подругу, пытаясь понять, почему ее руки дрожат, а глаза покраснели от слез. Скорее всего она просто не понимает, не чувствует того, что он знает наверняка.

Тодд улыбается и мягко высвобождает руку из ее холодных пальцев, подходит к письменному столу, стоящему у окна, и легко дотрагивается ладонью до гладкого дерева, задерживая взгляд на желтой куртке, которая так и осталась висеть на спинке стула.

— Тодд, ты слышишь меня? — снова зовет Фара. — Пойми… Он не вернется.

Тодд усмехается, глядя в окно на темнеющее небо, и уверенно отвечает:  
— Он никуда и не уходил, — потом крепко, так что металлический замочек впивается в ладонь, сжимает в кулаке рукав желтой куртки. Дирк всегда был с ним. Всегда рядом.

— И всегда будет рядом, — озвучивает свои мысли Тодд пустой комнате, слыша, как тихо закрывается дверь за Фарой.


End file.
